There's something about Valentines day
by Code name Messiah
Summary: This is a story were a boy learns the meaning of love, and you get to say what happens!


Ok warnings umm this will eventually have some yaoi in it, not much and I'll put whatever smutty parts on adultfiction, enjoy!

The hustle and bustle at the Domino City mall came as no surprise to anyone. It was February 13th and every one was snatching last minute gifts for their cherished and dearest ones. All that is...except for one boy. The young Jounouchi Katsuya leaned against the stone pillar as he waited for his friends to finish their shopping.

Just looking at them hurt. They were already all paired up it seemed. Anzu lingered near Honda, as he kept occasionally bumping into her. Yugi held his puzzle dearly, caressing the pointed edges with his fingers. He was probably talking with…"Yami" or whatever he called him. Mai was making it pretty damn clear that she liked Otogi…what with her literally shoving her breasts on him every chance she had. And Miho seemed pretty content with snuggling to Ryou no matter how many times his other threatened her life. 

So where was Jou's partner…… why wasn't there some one to latch on to him, or to blush when they exchanged glances...or to swoon when ever he came by? He lumbered off of the stone pole and slowly made his way to his friends.

"You guys all finished?" He tried to seem as cheery as he could.

"Just about." Anzu giggled as Honda leaned over, whispering something in her ear.

"Great……" His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Why did this make him sick? Shouldn't he be a good friend and just be happy, in stead of fuming with envy? It didn't really matter, he figured, no one was paying attention anyway. 

They moved together in a great clump, all with the intention of winding down at their favorite chafe. Many of their voices drowned out in high pitched and eager hums of excitement and hope for tomorrow's plans.

The buzzing group eventually sat down on the seat of the subway chair all bustling about; Jou hung his head trying to block it out as he held to the train car pole. He had this looming feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Jou…you didn't get anything." Yugi giggled. "Did you get your crush's present early?"

"Hey Jou I haven't see you get anything, or even talk about it. Heh I bet he's got this big fanfare planned out." Honda assured.

"That's my brother for you, I bet she's real pretty huh ni-san?" Shizuka added.

"Who's the lucky girl Jounouchi? You can tell us." Anzu said as all the others cooed in. 

"Yeah, yeah! Tell us Jounouchi." They were all so eager

"Why? Because you're all so sure it isn't one of you?" No one was really expecting that or what was to come. "Because I have better things to do than waste my time and money on crappy meaningless gift with someone I could care less about. One day doesn't make up for the whole other 355 you know. This is just some piece of shit money scam to sell awful chocolates, poorly written cards, and ugly stuffed animals!" His head was still down…he was trying to keep it in, but it did mean something to him, and the knowing of spending it alone was killing him. 

"J…Jounouchi-kun.." Yugi finally spoke as he tried to reach out to his friend. Jounouchi flinched away, a strong grit in his teeth as he finally looked up at them. "Your all just a bunch of assholes for doing this, love is like gift wrap, pretty and disposable."

"That's not right of you to say Jounouchi!" Anzu stood up in the shaky subway car. "You can be upset if you want to but we didn't do anything at all to you, why are you taking it out on us."

"Because its all of you that's bothering me!!" 

He growled and as soon as the train stopped he was off it. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care, he just kept walking, cursing love and everything about it. He wondered the streets in an angry huff cursing and kicking stray things in his path miraculously making it home to trounce through the house to his bed. 

He was still mad but he got everything ready, some clothes, his school bag, and lay down for the horrible day to come.

"Love is just for chumps. It's not real at all, no need to have a stupid holiday about it." He continued to brood about it till sleep over took him. 

Ok this fic Is gonna be a there's something about Mary and Groundhog day fic and you guys get to vote who Jounouchi eventually falls in love with! Enjoy!


End file.
